1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present inventive concept relate to a lead frame and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a lead frame having improved connectivity with a molded portion and a method of manufacturing the lead frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lead frame forms a semiconductor package together with a semiconductor chip, supports the semiconductor chip, and electrically connects the semiconductor chip to an external circuit (e.g., a printed circuit board (PCB)).
Specifically, a semiconductor chip is installed on a die pad of a lead frame by using an adhesive, for example. Then, the semiconductor chip is connected to a lead of the lead frame via a bonding wire. The semiconductor chip and bonded portion between the semiconductor chip and the lead are sealed by a molded portion including a resin for insulation and protection against external factors.
However, gaps are formed between the molded portion and the lead frame due to low connectivity between the molded portion and the lead frame, and thus durability of a semiconductor package decreases.
Especially, when a semiconductor package is exposed to a high temperature environment, moisture in a molded part expands, and delamination occurs between the molded portion and the lead frame that are tightly contacting each other, and thus, structural and functional reliabilities of the semiconductor package are deteriorated.